


Countdown

by DinerGuy



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, New Year's Eve, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinerGuy/pseuds/DinerGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team ushers in a new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it isn't New Year's or New Year's Eve or anything, but the prompt generator on NFA gave me Abby + Jethro the dog + countdown, and this is the result!
> 
> Nothing NCIS belongs to me. This fic is solely for fun.

Small bursts of color lit the night sky as impatient partiers set off various fireworks. The air was slightly smoky from all the sparklers and rockets, but a slight wind was blowing. Not enough to put out the fun, but enough to keep it going.

The breeze carried the delicious smells of hickory chips and cooking meat. The scent was enough to make anyone hungry; the tantalizing aroma of barbecue sauce lingering among those gathered, joining with the laughter of folks enjoying one another's company.

Abby held her plate carefully as she made her way over to a blanket spread upon the grass. Ziva was laughing at something Tony had apparently just said, her hands busy with a drumstick, a foam plate balanced on her lap. It was a contagious melody and soon had the other agent joining in.

When she reached them, she took a seat beside Gibbs. He smiled at her, moving his bottle aside so she had enough space. His own meal sat beside him, the steaming contents testifying to the fact that he had just recently arrived.

"You finally made it out!" she greeted him, grinning as she reached for a roll.

"Well, I couldn't leave Dinozzo unsupervised for very long," he replied with a wink.

Something cold and wet touched the back of her neck, and Abby let out a small squeal of surprise, nearly spilling beans in her lap. Turning, she laughed and patted the German Shepherd's head.

"Tim!" she smiled broadly, setting her food aside to leap up and give him a hug of greeting.

"Hey, Abby, boss," Tim returned the smile.

"You brought a dog to the New Year's party, probie?" Tony asked, raising a brow at the other agent.

"Uh, yes. Something wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Abby scoffed, glaring at Tony. "I'm glad he brought you," she stated as she rubbed the dog's ears. "Jethro shouldn't miss the fun."

"Here, can you hold this for a minute, Abby? I'm going to go grab a bite to eat," Tim said, holding the leash out to the lab technician.

"Oh, sure!" She accepted it, guiding the dog to lie on the grass beside them.

Tim soon returned, his own plate laden with goodies. Jethro watched the humans closely, eagerly waiting for a morsel to miss a mouth and hit the ground. Several pieces of food were snuck behind backs to the animal; each agent making small talk as they did so.

The night hurried past, and soon someone yelled out the time. Everyone quieted, conversations dying down all over the field. Voices soon joined in unison as the seconds ticked by.

"Ten … Nine … Eight …"

The people waiting by the fireworks display apart from the main group reached for the lights.

"Seven … Six … Five …"

Several firework flares began hissing as they were lit up.

"Four … Three … Two … One …"

The excitement throughout the group was tangible as everyone waited for the final moment.

Brilliant colors burst overhead, the crackles and pops competing for hearing with the cheers and shouts of the celebrating group below.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"


End file.
